Two forties to the 2000
by greekgeekgirl13
Summary: Percy and Hazel have both been killed defeating a giant and Gea. When Hazel's brother helps them out of the underworld because they are needed for a prophecy what happens?
1. Chapter 1

Hazel

It was another horrible day at school. Bullied by Rufus and him asking for one of my diamonds. My "gift" of precious riches was known in my school. The only good thing about school days is when I go to the horse ranch. I had a passion for the animal. And also my friend Percy. He was white and I was black so we couldn't go anywhere together. He was stable boy though so when I came by every day he would always be there to get me out of my flunk. I ran all the way to the ranch and when I got to the stables I saw Percy in his used to be white shirt and trousers. "How's it working all day cleaning up horses' dung?" I smirked. He still swept the floor but I could still see the grin on his face under his hat. He didn't have enough money for school so he worked all day here earning money for his self. His mother was too sick to work or even get up. "So how was school today?" he asked still sweeping. "Horrible like all ways." I pouted. "Was it that Rufus kid?" he asked. I nodded my head. "I'm truly sorry about that." He says. "If it makes you feel any better I got…" he went over to a stack of hey and pulled out a few coca cola.

"I invite you on a date." He said. "Will you take this offer?" he asked. He just asked me on a date. I kind of had a crush on him for a while now. But as the shy girl I am I never said anything. "I...I..."I stuttered. "I would love too." I finally got my nerves together. Percy smiled. His green eyes memorizing. "Very well then." He took my hand and he started to run with me behind him into the fields. We stopped and I started to pant while Percy got a blanket hidden in a hedge. "Did you have this thing planned out?" I chuckled. "Maybe." He grinned. I rolled my eyes. He laid the blanket down and got out a picnic basket. "He opened my coca cola and handed it to me while he drank his. We talked about random things like the friends we were. After we chuckled from a joke I bit my lip nervously. I totally forgot about it and then it just hit me. He wouldn't like it. "Percy I need to tell you something." I say nervously. "Okay, what's up?" he asked. "I'm leaving to Alaska." I said as fast as possible. I thought he didn't hear me but he did. He frowned and nodded his head and didn't look at me for a while. "I would've appreciated it if you told me before your last day." He said calmly with no emotion. I nodded afraid to speak. He then turned his head towards me. I looked at those sea green eyes. He kissed me. I was surprised the whole entire time. So he liked me back? Well duh, Hazel he just kissed you, a voice said in my head. He pulled away leaving me blushing like a fool and him still with an emotional mask. "I just had to do it sometime." Was all his words before cleaning up? "You can come with us?" I searched for ideas so he could come along. "Hazel don't do that. You've seen my, mother. She's sick in bed all day. I can't leave her." He told me. I knew that. "Your cousin is in town maybe he can watch her and you come with us." I suggested. "Hazel he isn't coming to town until April." He told me. I felt embarrassed that I didn't listen to him. "Look Hazel. I have a crush on you and have for a while. And now from the millions of times you could have told me you were leaving you choose the day before you were about to go which was the same day I was going to make a move on you." He sighed. "Well I didn't know you liked me like that." I told him. He just glared at me. I stomped up to him and kissed him. His body tensed in surprise but then relaxed. I pulled away. "I'm trying to help Percy alright." I told him. Percy looked at me with emotions this time. "C'mon. Let's go to my house." was all his words before holding my hand and we walked back to the stables.

We stopped by his house and I waited outside while he went to check his mother. Ten minutes passed so I went in his small house and went to his mom's room to… hear sobbing. I creaked open the door to see Percy laying over his mother's body and sobbing like crazy. I never seen him cry in my entire life. His mother's eyes were closed and she laid still. And for some odd reason I could feel something in my gut. Like feeling something leave. I hesitantly walked over to him. I knelt down to him and hugged him. He started to cry into my shoulder. "It's hard I know. It's going to be ok though." I tried to sooth him. After about five minutes he finally stopped crying. "I'm sorry Hazel." He said. "It's fine." I told him. He stood up and looked at his mom. Her name was Sally. Sally Jackson. "Let's go." He says. We go outside and we walk to my house. "What do we do now?" I ask him. "I'm gonna go with you." He says. "I got nothin' here." He says bitterly. I was shocked a little. When I finally got my composure I nodded my head and took his hand.

"Mother?" I said opening the door. I heard nothing so I went upstairs. I saw my mother in her trance again. I stood there too scared to go in. She was talking to someone it sounded like. When the taking ended I called for her. "Mother?" I asked. "You're late." She snarled. "Sorry I was stuck at school." I lied. "Well get your stuff pack we're leaving now." She told me. "Can a friend come?" "More help is good." My mother mused. "Fine." She growled. I smiled in relief. I went down stairs. "C'mon lets go." I told him hurriedly. He smiled at me weakly and went up the stairs to help me pack.

It was going to take three weeks for us to get to Alaska. We took a boat and I was getting sea sick. Mother made Percy and me row and Percy tried to help me with my sickness. He loved the sea though unlike me. It was like the water made it easier for him. Sometimes when we were on trains I would get tired and Percy would let me cuddle into him. We were quite a lot on this trip but when we were both down he would make a joke and it was like it was all fixed. When we entered Alaska all we did was go out to an island where I was forced to make jewels and Percy digging all the time. Percy said we should try to leave saying this wasn't right but I just told him nothing will happen. But boy was I wrong.

A giant. Mom made me make a giant. I was horrified. Percy was right. I should all ways listen to him. I was stupid. Mom went back to normal and after that it went crashing down. I was in pure shock. I thought maybe we could bring it down. I did make him out of riches I summoned. "If I made him I can defeat you!" I yelled at the thing. It was more to me trying to give me confidence. The giant thing just laughed. "Silly girl." His voice boomed. I could do it. I closed my eyes and thought of all those jewels I summoned over the past month. I felt power course through me. I could feel all the riches separate and loosen up. I was tiring out. Just a little more, I thought. That's when the jewels started to get so much space I think the giant's body started to rip open. I heard a painful scream. That's when a loud thunderous explosion happened. I opened my eyes to see that there was fire everywhere. I looked for Percy. Then someone came up and hugged me from behind me. "We'll be ok." It was Percy. Thank the heavens he was all right. We both kissed and the cave came tumbling down.

Tell me if it is any good. I would like thank Pluto's daughter 11 for this idea since she is just genraly awesome and probably the best writer for Percy Jackson besides Anaklusmos14


	2. Chapter 2

Hazel

It was another horrible day at school. Bullied by Rufus and him asking for one of my diamonds. My "gift" of precious riches was known in my school. The only good thing about school days is when I go to the horse ranch. I had a passion for the animal. And also my friend Percy. He was white and I was black so we couldn't go anywhere together. He was stable boy though so when I came by every day he would always be there to get me out of my flunk. I ran all the way to the ranch and when I got to the stables I saw Percy in his used to be white shirt and trousers. "How's it working all day cleaning up horses' dung?" I smirked. He still swept the floor but I could still see the grin on his face under his hat. He didn't have enough money for school so he worked all day here earning money for his self. His mother was too sick to work or even get up. "So how was school today?" he asked still sweeping. "Horrible like all ways." I pouted. "Was it that Rufus kid?" he asked. I nodded my head. "I'm truly sorry about that." He says. "If it makes you feel any better I got…" he went over to a stack of hey and pulled out a few coca cola.

"I invite you on a date." He said. "Will you take this offer?" he asked. He just asked me on a date. I kind of had a crush on him for a while now. But as the shy girl I am I never said anything. "I...I..."I stuttered. "I would love too." I finally got my nerves together. Percy smiled. His green eyes memorizing. "Very well then." He took my hand and he started to run with me behind him into the fields. We stopped and I started to pant while Percy got a blanket hidden in a hedge. "Did you have this thing planned out?" I chuckled. "Maybe." He grinned. I rolled my eyes. He laid the blanket down and got out a picnic basket. "He opened my coca cola and handed it to me while he drank his. We talked about random things like the friends we were. After we chuckled from a joke I bit my lip nervously. I totally forgot about it and then it just hit me. He wouldn't like it. "Percy I need to tell you something." I say nervously. "Okay, what's up?" he asked. "I'm leaving to Alaska." I said as fast as possible. I thought he didn't hear me but he did. He frowned and nodded his head and didn't look at me for a while. "I would've appreciated it if you told me before your last day." He said calmly with no emotion. I nodded afraid to speak. He then turned his head towards me. I looked at those sea green eyes. He kissed me. I was surprised the whole entire time. So he liked me back? Well duh, Hazel he just kissed you, a voice said in my head. He pulled away leaving me blushing like a fool and him still with an emotional mask. "I just had to do it sometime." Was all his words before cleaning up? "You can come with us?" I searched for ideas so he could come along. "Hazel don't do that. You've seen my, mother. She's sick in bed all day. I can't leave her." He told me. I knew that. "Your cousin is in town maybe he can watch her and you come with us." I suggested. "Hazel he isn't coming to town until April." He told me. I felt embarrassed that I didn't listen to him. "Look Hazel. I have a crush on you and have for a while. And now from the millions of times you could have told me you were leaving you choose the day before you were about to go which was the same day I was going to make a move on you." He sighed. "Well I didn't know you liked me like that." I told him. He just glared at me. I stomped up to him and kissed him. His body tensed in surprise but then relaxed. I pulled away. "I'm trying to help Percy alright." I told him. Percy looked at me with emotions this time. "C'mon. Let's go to my house." was all his words before holding my hand and we walked back to the stables.

We stopped by his house and I waited outside while he went to check his mother. Ten minutes passed so I went in his small house and went to his mom's room to… hear sobbing. I creaked open the door to see Percy laying over his mother's body and sobbing like crazy. I never seen him cry in my entire life. His mother's eyes were closed and she laid still. And for some odd reason I could feel something in my gut. Like feeling something leave. I hesitantly walked over to him. I knelt down to him and hugged him. He started to cry into my shoulder. "It's hard I know. It's going to be ok though." I tried to sooth him. After about five minutes he finally stopped crying. "I'm sorry Hazel." He said. "It's fine." I told him. He stood up and looked at his mom. Her name was Sally. Sally Jackson. "Let's go." He says. We go outside and we walk to my house. "What do we do now?" I ask him. "I'm gonna go with you." He says. "I got nothin' here." He says bitterly. I was shocked a little. When I finally got my composure I nodded my head and took his hand.

"Mother?" I said opening the door. I heard nothing so I went upstairs. I saw my mother in her trance again. I stood there too scared to go in. She was talking to someone it sounded like. When the taking ended I called for her. "Mother?" I asked. "You're late." She snarled. "Sorry I was stuck at school." I lied. "Well get your stuff pack we're leaving now." She told me. "Can a friend come?" "More help is good." My mother mused. "Fine." She growled. I smiled in relief. I went down stairs. "C'mon lets go." I told him hurriedly. He smiled at me weakly and went up the stairs to help me pack.

It was going to take three weeks for us to get to Alaska. We took a boat and I was getting sea sick. Mother made Percy and me row and Percy tried to help me with my sickness. He loved the sea though unlike me. It was like the water made it easier for him. Sometimes when we were on trains I would get tired and Percy would let me cuddle into him. We were quite a lot on this trip but when we were both down he would make a joke and it was like it was all fixed. When we entered Alaska all we did was go out to an island where I was forced to make jewels and Percy digging all the time. Percy said we should try to leave saying this wasn't right but I just told him nothing will happen. But boy was I wrong.

A giant. Mom made me make a giant. I was horrified. Percy was right. I should all ways listen to him. I was stupid. Mom went back to normal and after that it went crashing down. I was in pure shock. I thought maybe we could bring it down. I did make him out of riches I summoned. "If I made him I can defeat you!" I yelled at the thing. It was more to me trying to give me confidence. The giant thing just laughed. "Silly girl." His voice boomed. I could do it. I closed my eyes and thought of all those jewels I summoned over the past month. I felt power course through me. I could feel all the riches separate and loosen up. I was tiring out. Just a little more, I thought. That's when the jewels started to get so much space I think the giant's body started to rip open. I heard a painful scream. That's when a loud thunderous explosion happened. I opened my eyes to see that there was fire everywhere. I looked for Percy. Then someone came up and hugged me from behind me. "We'll be ok." It was Percy. Thank the heavens he was all right. We both kissed and the cave came tumbling down.

Tell me if it is any good. I would like thank Pluto's daughter 11 for this idea since she is just genraly awesome and probably the best writer for Percy Jackson besides Anaklusmos14


End file.
